


Lost in the war.

by veikos



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Character Death, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, Veteran Klaus Hargreeves, ben Hargreaves tries to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veikos/pseuds/veikos
Summary: Klaus Hargreaves escapes his kidnappers by using a time travel suitcase. In the end it caused him more then planned.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Kudos: 4





	Lost in the war.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read for Content Warnings
> 
> TW // mentions of alcoholism, implied drug addiction, implied child abuse, war, death, and cursing.
> 
> Don’t read if these trigger you!! I don’t want you to be hurt!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, I also wrote this around June/ August!!

“Its all a fucking lie.”  
The man said, his eyes became wet with tears. He looked over to the other man next to him, his brother, He had short black hair, he wore two jackets, black pants, and surprisingly he was a ghost. He looked at his deceased brother and spoke again. “I was gone Ben; I was fucking back in time.” the man said. His name was Klaus Hargreaves, a former child hero who became a drug addict from the trauma it caused him.  
The reason why Klaus was crying was because he was kidnapped, and tortured to tell hitmen about his brother, Five. They worked for the Commission, a place where people try to keep hold the timeline, to make what’s supposed to happen, happen. Klaus’s brother, Five was trying to stop an apocalypse. The kidnappers, Cha-Cha, and Hazel, were trying to kill Five to keep the apocalypse. Klaus was transported to 1968, in the midst of the Vietnam war by a suitcase the Commission used to travel to specific points in history.  
While Klaus was there, he met a man named Dave. He was tall, he was in his early 20’s. He had light brown hair, round brown eyes, and a smile you could get lost in, which Klaus sadly did. He quickly fell in love with Dave, luckily Dave felt the same. They hit it off, secretly finding spots in-between resting times to show their love towards each other. Klaus was there for 10 months, it ending in a battle where his lover was shot.  
“I-… I LOST SOMEONE IN THE FUCKING WAR BEN.” Klaus said, his tears were burning his face and eyes as they ran down his pink cheeks; his brain was loud, louder than it has been in years. All he hears is spirits screaming, and himself screaming out for a medic to help his dead lover as the sounds of gunshots and helicopter blades rang around him. Klaus couldn’t handle it; his own brain was overstimulating. He shook his head, standing up quickly. He put his hands over his ears and screamed, “MAKE IT STOP PLEASE”. He said as he ran to the bar, he had in his childhood home.

“Klaus please—You don’t have to do this. You can talk to him if you’re sober--” Ben started to speak as he ran after his brother, he didn’t care if Klaus had yelled at him, he could tell he was overbearingly upset. Before he was finished speaking Klaus already had a bottle of vodka in his mouth. He didn’t care if it burned, he didn’t care if it was 10 in the morning, all he wanted was to drown everything out.


End file.
